Innovations
by WhatsupShelbs
Summary: Tom has returned. Ginny was returned. Will Ginny see the gentle love in Tom's heart? Will she become the women he want he to be? Read and see!
1. Chapter 1

Tom and Ginny always thought of each other. Even if it was for different reasons. Tom for the idea of being with the one he loved. Even if that love was unusual to the rest of the world. Ginny for fearing his return. But return he did d. He returned to capture the one he loved/ Ginny's fears became reality. Tom's dreams became his. One in one the opposition of delight. Who will become more prosperous, or will they become simultaneous?


	2. Chapter 2

_Its been a few months since Ginny has been kidnapped. She is coming up with solution now. She no longer fears anybody, and her legendary temper is still there._

3 Months. 5 Days. 10 hours. 38 minutes. This is the amount of times I have been captured. I can not live like this anymore. Being unhappy and denying everything Tom is trying to give me. I am making myself miserable. Bellatrix keeps giving me the evil eye, and she torments me every time Tom's out of the room. If there was anything I could do to piss her off and to let control Tom more, I would do it. How is there a way to control a man, who has more power than anyone in the world. He has already dominated all over Europe, Asia, and Africa. My mother used to say "Ginny, the way to a man's heart is through his stomach." And that must of worked because she had seven kids and a marriage that lasted thirty years and counting. The marriage that I wanted was one like my parents, full of love and fun, however, that was not my fate. Tom and I got married a month after the capture. It was a small wedding with a luxurious dress and ring. Tom, Lucius, Rodolphus, Bellatrix, Narcissa, Severus, and I were all present. Ironically, Rodolphus and I are very close. I did this to get back at Tom and Bella. Tom to make him jealous. Bella to watch her hurt because Tom is jealous. Tom did not love Bella, and Bella did not love Rodolphus. But I did. Of course in the most innocent form of course, Rodo and I we're more like brother and sister. If you asked me, how we became friends. I will only say Feelings. Feeling, Emotions! That's it play with his emotions. Just like he is playing with my life. If I can make Tom believe that I love him then I can make him cocky and super vulnerable. Because the higher you are, the harder you fall.


	3. Chapter 3

The lush bed with the silver drapery and soft material. Why do I get out of you ever morning? But now I have to. It is almost time for breakfast. Today is the first day of my plan. That means more care in my hair and make-up. Exta care period. So I turned on the radio, and started the day. Straight red hair down below my breast. Black eyeliner and dark lipstick. Tom's favorite color: black and green. Black tight skinny jeans and knee high boots a green lacey undershirt underneath a black unbuttoned buttoned down shirt. Remember Ginny, Remember. No talking back to Tom. Lots of Affectionate. If you must initiate a kiss to stop him from question. I can not wait to see Bellatrix's face, today, maybe she will pay attention to her own husband.

The clicking sound of the door was heard, and I knew Tom was here. One more look in the mirror! Perfect! "Ginevra, Dear! Its time for breakfast." He said tiredly. He must have been up all night. He did not come to bed last night. And I know he was not with Bella last night, because she was intent on annoying me last night in the library. No, he was in Maine last night. I overheard Malfoy say before he departed. "Ginevra, come on!"

"Hold on Tom, Im almost ready."

"What could be taking you that lo…" He stopped in his tracks as I came out of the bathroom into our room.

"You alright there, Tom." I said lifting his chin.

"I am fine. You look more exquisite than ever." I blushed.

"Thank you. Where were you last night?"

"I had some work to do in the states." Honesty. He closed the door behind us and took my hand.

"Aren't you tired?"

"No!"

"When we get back you should take a nap."

"I am not tired, Ginevra, stop questioning me." I nodded. I walked in before him as we entered the dining hall. All the men stared, the women glared, Tom just smirked. Rodolphus was not there, but Bellatrix was. Her glare was full of venom like a poisonous snake. People said "Good Morning, Master." I always thought it was funny that they called him master. He was more like their dad. One who ate breakfast with them, they were like sons and daughter who worked at the family business.

"Pancakes or Fresh Toast?" Tom asked.

"French Toast?" I answered. "Oh, and Bannas. And Watermelon. And Homefries."

"Alright Ginevra." Tom and I always shared a plate. I usually ate whatever he did. The past few months, I never had the stomach. But now I wanted the foods I loved. We always shared food never knew why. God knows, we had enough plates and utensils.

We quickly finished our breakfast. Tom yawned.

"Tom, you really should have some rest." I stated.

"Okay, okay. But come back to the room with me."

"Yes, Dear!" I took his arm and walked backed to the room

Tom stripped down to his boxers and me to my underwear. He looked surprised for Tom has never seen me underneath all. He says he will take me willingly, and that will be his greatest conquest. Part of me thinks Tom is a virgin. The other half is too afraid to ask him. He held on to me as he slept never letting go like afraid I will get away. Like I could in rhis beautiful ward. As Tom slept, I planned my next move.


End file.
